


I Will Help You!

by Karma8811



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Angst, Bang Chan is Bad at Feelings, Bang Chan is So Done, Bang Chan is Whipped, Bang Chan is a Mess, Bang Chan is a Panicked Gay, Bottom Yang Jeongin | I.N, Bullying, Cute Yang Jeongin | I.N, Drug Use, Fluff, Han Jisung | Han is a Good Friend, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Jeongin is low key obsessed with chan, Jisung is overprotective, M/M, Multiple Perspectives, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Drug Use, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sorry Not Sorry, Strangers to Lovers, Top Bang Chan, Underage Drinking, Yang Jeongin | I.N is Whipped, Yang Jeongin | I.N is a Confident Gay, Yang Jeongin | I.N-centric, Yang jeongin just wants to help Chan, cant have a story without some angst, chan works at a coffee shop, yang jeongin is an idiot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29361675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karma8811/pseuds/Karma8811
Summary: Chan is trying to live his life normally. He got a job at a coffee shop, and he realized he hated people. So what’s the problem with letting loose in the alley behind a store.Enter an oblivious and determined idiot named Yang Jeongin.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 11
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

Chan was glad that his shift had finally ended, he just wanted this day to be over. He hated mondays to begin with, but it was worse because it was busy all day today. He never got a break. Not to mention people were just unusually cranky on a Monday.

He walked into the bathroom and frowned as he looked at himself in the mirror. He was drenched in coffee and he honestly looked as if he was ready to fight a bitch. No wonder the manager came to him and told him to leave early.

He hated working at a coffee shop, but the manager, Jin wonho, was the only person who sympathized with him. Chan had just moved to busan a couple of months ago. He wanted to get away from his old life and start over. He wanted to stop drinking and smoking and partying and honestly there was a long list. He had accomplished most of what he wanted.

He had his own apartment, granted it was absolute shit, and he stopped drinking. He also got his own job and stopped taking molly. He was addicted to the drug for a while, but he was glad he stopped before it really fucked him up. He saw what some of the girls looked and acted like after taking for over a year.

The hardest parts were getting a job and quitting smoking. He doesn’t smoke as much, but he couldn’t give that up quite yet, and thanks to mr Jin, he had a job. Every other place took one look at him and turned away.

Granted he really couldn’t blame them. He had a bad attitude, was covered in tattoos, and worst of all had a criminal record. They were small misdemeanors, but it still made a bigger impact than needed.

He sighed as he rinsed his hair out real quick and washed his face. He looked a little better, but his uniform was still covered in coffee stains and that was going to be a pain to get out. He gritted his teeth and shook his head. He walked outside the back door and reached for his box of cigarettes, but he was empty. 

“Fuck!” He threw the empty cartridge and punched the wall. He just wanted to fucking relax and he couldn’t even smoke. He rubbed the bridge of his nose sighing.

He should just go home and get some sleep, he could always buy cigarettes later. Then again, there was a small voice in the back of his head telling him that wouldn’t do. He felt his hands twitching and the anxious feeling was getting worse.

Fuck, Chan just calm down, you’re okay. You can just buy cigarettes. He couldn’t help it, the voice was getting louder telling him that smoking never really helped him. He was still always so uptight, he should just let lose for a bit. It would only be once, it’s not like he’d continue with it.

He sighed as he shoved his hands into his apron and walked out towards the street. It wouldn’t be so bad to just do it one more time, right?

\- - -

Jeongin groaned as he hit his head on the desk out of frustration. He hated high school and couldn’t wait to freaking graduate. He sighed as he played with the pencil instead of reading his anatomy book. Sure, the human body was interesting, but did he really need to know that his fingers and toes were called phalanges.

He needed a break, even if it was just for a minute, maybe he could go bother jisung. He smirked slightly as he stood up and left the room sneaking into the living room and flopping on the couch.

“Hey sungie!” He said laying his head down in his lap. Jisung looked down at him slight amusement on his face.

“Jeongin, you know you’re supposed to be studying right?”

“Yeah but, anatomy is boring.” He looked up at him a pout on his face. “I’ll study later, right now I wanna bother you. I mean you’re leaving me tonight?”

“Jeongin, don’t sound so upset.” He huffed as he turned away from kissing a frown on his face. Jisung was older than him by two years and had already graduated. He had a job at a nearby dance studio and was actually getting paid. Jeongin was pretty much a freeloader. He didn’t pay rent and he didn’t even have a job.

He had money from his parents so he could move out and buy an apartment, but he would rather not break into his savings right now.

“How can I not be upset jisung? You’re leaving me alone.” He said sticking out his bottom lip and jisung just sighed.

“Oh come on, I can’t back out now. You know I cant refuse Minho hyung.” Minho was older than jisung, and worked with him at the studio. Jisung has a disgusting crush on him and it made jeongin sick to his stomach. He followed him around like a puppy and was so eager to be anywhere near him.

“Fine, I guess you can leave.”

“I don’t need your permission to leave my apartment.” Jisung was laughing and jeongin couldn’t help but groan. There it was again, that feeling of being in debt to jisung. After all, he was the one who offered jeongin a place to stay till he got his feet under him.

“Alright, now get off of me so I can go get ready.” Jisung said a frown on his face. Jeongin sighed but got up and watched as jisung walked back to his room. Jeongin was honestly pretty lonely, he only had jisung and hyunjin. Sure they had other friends and jeongin interacted with them sometimes, but he didn’t fit in quite right.

He sighed as he got back up and walked to his room to continue studying anatomy.

\- - -

Chan knew he shouldn’t have taken the pills, but it was just so hard to fucking resist at this point. He just needed to wind down, and not worry about anything for a bit. Right now he was slumped against the wall of a grocery store out of sight from the road. 

It didn’t feel the same as it normally did. His head was spinning and it just didn’t feel right, he didn’t know how to explain it. He gritted his teeth as he shut his eyes hoping to make it better. Fuck, had his body already detoxed?

He felt sick to his stomach and he knew he should’ve taken these back home. He shouldn’t have been this stupid to do it in the back of an alley. He couldn’t wait for the effects to wear off. How long has it already been? He sighed as he felt bile rising in his throat and he leaned over throwing up the contents of his stomach.

Fuck, Chan you are so stupid!

\- - -

Jeongin sighed as he shut the textbook and looked around. He didn’t want to go to bed yet and he was hungry. He stood up rubbing at his eyes, sore from the amount of reading he had to do today. 

He opened the pantry a frown on his face. They were out of ramen. He groaned at the thought of having to go to the store, but it couldn’t be helped. He needed food.

\- - -

That was how jeongin found himself outside of the grocery store a bag of ramen and water in his hands. He could hear something coming from the dark alley he was standing in front of, but he didn’t think it would be smart to go down there. Then again, what if someone was actually hurt.

He gulped as he turned on the flashlight on his phone and made his way down the alley. 

“H-hello?” He said as he looked around. He practically screamed when he saw the guy sitting against the wall a puddle of vomit next to him.

“Oh god! Are you okay?” He knelt down beside the body and lifted his head to make sure he was conscious.

\- - -

Chan’s head was still spinning and this stupid motherfucker was shaking his head to much. Chan groaned before pushing the guy away.

“Fuck, just leave me alone, I’m fine.”

“No you’re not, your eyes are dilated and you clearly just threw up. Here drink some water.” Said guy was holding out a bottle of water and Chan sighed taking it from his hand. He brought it to his lips just now realizing how dry his mouth was.

“Woah, slow down you don’t want to throw up again.” This guy was really fucking annoying. He probably thought he was drunk kid he could take advantage of.

“I’m fine thanks for the water.” Chan stood up abruptly just wanting to get out of here but he felt his head swim and he thought he’d throw up again.

“You shouldn’t move around so much, just calm down for a second. What did you take, maybe I should call you an ambulance.” Chan gritted his teeth getting real sick and tired of this guy. 

He pushed past him and headed for the street just wanting to get back home now.

“Hey hold on a second!” He felt a hand wrap around his wrist and he swore he saw red for a second.

Chan turned around and grabbed the guy by his shirt before slamming him into the wall.

\- - -

Jeongin felt his head hit the wall and his vision went black for a split second.

“You’re just a fucking kid? Ugh, leave me the hell alone would you.” Jeongin looked at him and saw how pale he was and he had bags under his eyes. He didn’t looked good and he cheeks were hollowed out slightly.

“Oh come let me help you, please.”

“If you know what’s good for you, you’d leave me alone.” Jeongin sighed and rolled his eyes. He wasn’t the type of person to just leave things alone. If he felt he needed to do something, he was going to do it.

“The least I can do is at least take you back to my apartment. I’m not letting you sleep here in the cold.” Chan hated to say it, but the offer was tempting and he felt as if he was going to throw up again. Being out in the cold wasn’t going to help him out either.

“Fine, but if something happens and you regret it, that’s not my fucking fault.” Jeongin couldn’t help but to smile and he grabbed Chan’s wrist before walking slowly back to the apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

Chan sat up and rubbed at his forehead a small headache already forming. He sighed as he looked around not recognizing his surroundings. _What the fuck?_

He was laying in a bed and was in a neat room that didn’t have much clutter. It was surprisingly clean and bright, very different from his own room. Beside the bed, there was little furnishing other than the cluttered desk. He couldn’t help a small smile as he stood up and looked at the desk. It had a computer that was covered in cute stickers and was littered with textbooks and sticky notes. 

It almost reminded him of a girls room. _Wait, he didn’t go home with some girl, right?_

He sighed as he threw the door open his mood souring. Fuck, he was so stupid! How the hell could he go home with some chick. He sighed smelling the distinct smell of eggs cooking. _What the hell?_

He sighed as he walked down the small hall leading to an open room that was framed with a sofa beside the kitchen. He was honestly a bit surprised to see the guy standing there at the stove cooking.

“Where the hell am? Who the fuck are you?” Chan said walking over and grabbing the guys shoulder revealing a kid who looked like he was still in his teens. He had fox like eyes and he was in severe need of cutting his hair. 

He wasn’t bad looking for a guy with his sharp features but he couldn’t stop staring at those thin pink lips, almost like a girls. The guy smiled showing off his dimples and Chan couldn’t help but grit his teeth. _Why was this guy smiling? Was he stupid or something?_

“Morning! My name is jeongin, and you’re at my apartment. I figured it would be better taking you here instead of leaving you on the streets.” Chan sighed and let go of him taking a step back.

“Jeongin, are you fucking stupid! You literally took some random stranger, who was on drugs, and let him stay in your apartment! I could have robbed you or killed you!”

“Well, you didn’t.” Chan wanted to slap this kid. He was so fucking stupid. Did he not understand who that could have been dangerous?

“Anyways. Are you hungry. I cooked eggs and bacon. Nothing too impressive since I need to go shopping, but it should be good enough.” Jeongin sat a plate in front a Chan with that cheeky smile on his face again. 

“I’m leaving.” Chan said rubbing the brig she of his nose.

“At least eat first.” Chan looked up to see him looking at him with a pout on his face. His bottom lip was sticking out slightly and it was shining with spit. Chan wanted to punch him right then.

“No.” He said simply turning away from him and heading for what he hoped was the door leading outside. He felt a surprisingly large hand wrap around his wrist and he stopped his movements.

“Please! You need to eat! It isn’t healthy skipping meals, especially after you threw up last night! You’re practically functioning on nothing!” Chan yanked his arm away and flared at the kid behind him.

“Look here kid-“

“My name is jeongin, I already told you that, and anyways I’m not a kid.” Chan was left with his mouth hanging open. Why wasn’t he scared of him? Most people saw Chan and turned the other way, walking fast. 

“How old are you?”

“I’m 18.”

“Than you’re still a fucking kid-“

“How old are you! You don’t look that much older than me! You know instead of calling me a kid, you should be thanking me. I could have just left you laying in the cold! I didn’t have to take you back here and take care of you, but I did! You know you should be grateful!”

Chan sighed as he looked at his determined face. His eyes screamed that he was angry, but his lips formed a natural pout and it was hard to take him seriously.

“Fine, thank you.”

“Geez was that so hard. Anyways, can you at least eat before leaving?” Chan sighed and walked back into the kitchen grabbing the plate before sitting down. Jeongins whole demeanor changed in an instant. He was doing that stupid cheeky smile again and his closed shut before he walked over and sat down across from him.

“Anyways, what’s your name?”

“It’s Chan.” He said as he started eating just now realizing that he was actually hungry. 

“Alright Chan, how old are you actually?” Chan glared at him but he didn’t seem to be fazed by it. Yep, he was a fucking idiot.

“I’m 22.” He didn’t know why he was telling him this, but it wasn’t like he was ever going to see him again. There was no point anyway.

“Oh so you’re four years older than me? Are you going to college or something?”

“I have a job.”

“You’re not too friendly are you Chan?”

“Don’t say my name like that.” There really wasn’t anything wrong with how he said it, but he didn’t have to be so casual about this whole thing. He wasn’t his friend. Maybe he should hit him and steal a few things just to prove that he was stupid for helping a stranger.

“Sorry.” He looked up and saw that his eyes were cast downward and he was pouting again. He sighed as he stood up and patted the guys hair. Fuck, it wasn’t normal to have hair that soft right?

“Thanks for the food.” Chan made his way outside without the kid chasing after him and he was thankful for that. Geez, thank god that was over. Hopefully he never ran into him again.

\- - -

Jeongin was shocked when he felt Chan’s hand on his head. For all of his talk, he was surprisingly gentle and that made jeongin smile. He knew that if jisung was here, than he would have been scolded for being stupid enough to bring a stranger home, but what he didn’t know wouldn’t kill him.

Jeongin started cleaning up and he couldn’t wipe the smile of his face and not to mention he was hot. His cheeks were burning and he didn’t even know why. Maybe it was because he hasn’t had that much interaction with people.

Jeongin couldn’t help but picture the messy mop of blonde hair and the narrowed eyes that kept looking at him. He tried to remember every detail of his face from his thick bottom lip to his big nose. All of it for his face perfectly and maybe that was why he was so handsome in jeongins mind.

He groaned slightly as he hit his head against the fridge. He really was an idiot. He couldn’t stop thinking about him. It wasn’t only his face that was attractive though. He was built nicely too. He was about the same height as jeongin but his shoulders were wider, and you could tell he had muscle. Jeongin could barely see the tattoos only seeing what was on his wrist. Even though that was all he saw, he wanted to see more of them.

He knew he was tucked up in the head for being attractive to that guy. He was the typical bad guy that you see in the movies. Jeongin wanted to see him again though. He said he had a job somewhere, but where does he work?

Jeongin couldn’t help but pout at the thought of not being able to see him again or not being able to talk. All he really knew was his name and age, which was disappointing. He wanted to know more.

Jeongin sighed as he walked to his room and flopped on the bed. He could smell him just slightly and jeongin couldn’t help but smile. At least he was able to keep a small part of him like this.

Jeongin rolled on his back staring up at the ceiling. Fuck, he just realized that he already missed his morning classes by staying here and watching after Chan. Maybe he should just skip today and tell him that he was sick. He sighed as he shut his eyes just wanting to fall asleep to his scent.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a weak since jeongin had last seen Chan and he was miserable. He couldn’t focus on any of his classes and not to mention jisung said he was even more ditzy than usual. This was all just so frustrating!! Why couldn’t he just stop thinking about Chan!

It was Monday and his weekend flew by. He didn’t even get to relax. He barely slept last night and his classes were making him to fall asleep. He was so thankful when the bell rung and jeongin practically ran out of the school.

Jisung couldn’t come pick him up because he was with Minho and Felix, which was annoying. He sighed as he walked towards the apartment. He just wanted to see Chan again. No! That’s not what he wanted! Right now he just wanted to get home and sleep! He needs to stop thinking about that stupid handsome jerk!

Jeongin couldn’t help the pout on his face as he reached up and put his hand on his head. He swore he could still feel Chan touching him. He shook his head and sighed. He really needed to get over this stupid crush. 

Jeongin had been walking blindly and frowned slightly looking around. He must have forgotten to take a turn a while back. He grinded his teeth together out of annoyance and decided to turn back around. Maybe he could find the street he was supposed to turn back on. 

Jeongin looked around at the stores trying to find if he recognized any of them and smile when he saw a coffee shop that he normally passed. He never went inside because he wasn’t much of a coffee drinker. As jisung would say, he likes coffee with his sugar.

Jeongin turned his head to the side to look at it for just a second but he found himself freezing on the spot. Inside at the counter was none other than jeongins recent obsession. He didn’t care if he didn’t like coffee, if he got a chance to see Chan again, he’d order a freaking coffee.

He walked inside a grin on his face as he walked towards the counter his heart racing.

“Chan, it’s nice to see you again!”

\- - -

Chan looked up at the sudden loud voice and felt his heart stop for a second. His face dropped as he made eye contact with the kid he recognized all to well.

“I’m going on break Alice.” He said turning on his heels and walking towards the back of the room quickly. There was no way he was dealing with him at his work place now. How the fuck in hell did he find him anyway!

Chan pushed the back door open quickly and stepped outside grabbing for his cigarettes. He lit one and sighed as he leaned against the wall. He could already feel his anger dying down, but was it really anger. It was more like he was just annoyed, than why was he happy to see that smile again?

Thinking about being happy to see jeongin is what aggregated him the most to be honest. He clenched his fists as he blew out a puff of smoke.

“You shouldn’t smoke.” Chan blinked a few times before he fully registered that the stupid ducking kid had stolen his cigarette and threw it on the ground.

“Are you fucking kidding me right now!” Chan said in utter shock as he stared at jeongin a blank face.

“It’s bad for your lungs. You know that’s probably why you’re so pale and your cheeks are sunken in.” Chan literally facepalmed and felt himself relax slightly. This kid was a fucking idiot. What was he doing back here in the first place? Don’t tell me I have a stalker now.

“Please leave me alone.”

“Nope.”

“Why won’t you leave me the fuck alone?!”

“Cause I don’t want to. Do I need any other reason?” Jeongin was looking up at Chan with an innocent stare and his lips were turned down just slightly.

“Yes you do need a reason. You shouldn’t bother people who don’t want to be bothered.” Chan reached for another cigarette but jeongin grabbed it from his hand again.

“And you shouldn’t smoke.”

“Why do you care?”

“Cause I said I’d help you, or did you forget that already silly.” Jeongin was grinning from ear to ear and Chan could t help but to think that he looked cute like that. As in cute like a child, not cute as in being attractive in anyway.

“You’re an idiot aren’t you?”

“I don’t think I’m an idiot, but I can see where you’re coming from. I’m just a teenager trying to help you get your life together when I barely have mine figured out. So maybe we could figure it out together.” Chan found himself shocked once again by this kid and he sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose.

“I’m getting back to work, especially since you keep interrupting my smoke break.” Chan opened the door walking back inside somehow more relaxed now. 

He walked back to the counter to see Alice staring at him a giant smirk on her face.

“You sent him out there didn’t you?”

“Of course I did! So channie, why are you hiding such a cutie from me! I didn’t even know you had any friends!” Alice was always way too happy, or at least that’s how she appeared. Her words were hardly out of kindness. Most of the time she was being sarcastic, but she had a pretty face and smile so the words didn’t cut as deep as they should.

“Why do you care if I have friends or not?”

“Because, it’s not healthy for you to be alone. It’s nice to have someone you can turn to when you need something. He seems young though?”

“Are you implying something or just making an observation.” Chan grabbed a couple of cups before wiping them down just wanting to at least appear like he was working.

“I’m just saying, he seems young. He is cute though. Chan, don’t hurt him, he seems innocent.”

“Oh he is innocent, and don’t worry I don’t want to hurt him.” Chan didn’t even want to be involved with him, she had nothing to worry about.

“Alright I wish you two luck, he seemed happy to see you again. You should stop by and tell him hi some time. Don’t make him come to you.”

“Yeah yeah whatever.” Chan couldn’t believe her at the moment. Did she really think they were friends? Was he really that happy to see him again?

\- - -

Jeongin was ecstatic even as Chan left him behind the store by himself. He was able to see Chan again and not to mention he knew where he worked! He could come by ever day and see him if he wanted.

Jeongin managed to make it back home without accidentally getting hit by a car due to his carelessness. He couldn’t help it he couldn’t stop thinking about today. He looked hot in the uniform and he could see a bit more of his tattoo. He couldn’t make it out just yet, but he looked as if he had a whole sleeve.

This was just going to get harder for jeongin now wasn’t it. He sighed as he flopped down on the bed completely unmotivated to do his homework. He would just do it later, right now he just wanted to do nothing. 

He rolled onto his back and bit his lip. What would it be like if the two of them actually got closer? Would Chan lighten up some and actually be nicer to him? Would he scare everyone off that came near jeongin? Would he still think of him as a kid?

He shouldn’t be focusing on the future right now. He just needed to take this one step at a time. Hopefully Chan will get used to him and consider maybe dating him at some point.

Until then, jeongin could just daydream.


	4. Chapter 4

Jeongin had made it a habit of going to the small coffee shop Chan worked at everyday after class. Alice loved him for some reason and often picked on Chan. It was cute to be honest, seeing Chan getting teased and him getting flustered. Jeongin wanted to see it more.

Alice would tell him when Chan would work next and it annoyed the older male so much, but he was helpless. Right now he was drinking an iced coffee sitting at one of the tables as he watched Chan moving behind the counter. 

He had been here for about two hours now and Chan had hardly even looked his way. The only time they spoke was when he was ordering his coffee and they weren’t even busy. He seemed to be perfectly fine with Alice, but when it came to him, Chan acted like he didn’t exist.

The only times he really payed attention to jeongin was if he was stealing his cigarettes, which he has made a habit of by now.

Jeongin sighed as he pushed his coffee to the side not even feeling like pretending the only reason he was here was because of Chan. Why couldn’t he just summon enough courage to get up and talk to him like a normal person. He sighed as he buried his head in his arms. 

He barely heard the footsteps stop next to him. He felt a gentle pat on his head and he looked up to see Chan staring at him. It was his usual blank stare, but it still made jeongin a heart skip a beat. He really was like a school girl in love.

“Why are you here? You don’t even like coffee.”

“How did y-“

“When you get your coffee you add an unhealthy amount of sugar to it. Also you haven’t even touched the coffee you just ordered. If you aren’t going to drink it you can just leave.” 

Jeongin was honestly shocked. Chan had noticed that he didn’t like coffee. Chan was actually paying attention to him!

“Are you going to just keep staring at me? I swear if the only reason you come here is to see me you should just stop. I don’t want to get involved with a kid like you.”

Chan didn’t look mad by any reason, he honestly looked more upset than anything. He held no animosity when he told jeongin off and he couldn’t help but feel as if he didn’t really mean his words.

“Why, what’s wrong with me?” Jeongin looked up at him blinking a few times to the point where he looked like a deer caught in headlights.

“Look, you’re a good kid. You don’t want to get mixed up with me. It would be better if you just go home and forget about me alright.” Chan patted jeongin a head again before walking off and he knew he was pouting. 

Why did Chan tell him to just forget him? Did he honestly think that jeongin could forget him? He literally came to his workplace everyday just to see him! That wasn’t normal!

He sighed knowing that he should go home before jisung started worrying about him. He stood up and threw the almost full cup of coffee away before leaving the store a frown on his face.

After coming for an entire week straight jeongin had picked up on a few things from Chan. He felt closer to him now than he had before. First of all, Chan really liked to smoke. He would outside about every two hours and jeongin hated that idea. 

Also, he made a habit of crossing his arms and tapping his foot when he was annoyed. A lot of customers complained about him because he had such goo features, but a horrible attitude. Jeongin didn’t see anything wrong with how he acted, he could be sweet.

Jeongin had been keeping a sort of memory file for those moments. He would think about them often and it made him so happy. He loved it when Chan would pay his head and call him an idiot. 

He knew it was weird to like being called an idiot, but the way Chan said it didn’t seem like an insult. It was more of like Chan actually acknowledging him. 

He sighed as he reached up and touched his head a soft smile on his face. He didn’t care what Chan said, he was going to come back tomorrow.

\- - -

Chan sighed as he walked behind the counter leaning against it more tired than he’s been in a while.

“Are you serious right now?”

“What?” Chan looked over at Alice who had her hands on her hips. He knew that face she was making, she was annoyed with him.

“Did you have to tell him to go away. You finally found someone who actually wants to put up with you and then you push them away.”

“He was annoying and he’s just a kid.” A kid that Chan couldn’t help but keep thinking about. It was dark outside and he was an idiot, would he be alright walking back by himself?

“That doesn’t mean anything-“

“Yes it does. He has a whole life ahead of him. He shouldn’t waste his time on someone like me.” Chan was just going to get him hurt in the end. He knew jeongin liked him and a lot. He just saw him as a kid and it would hurt him eventually. Not to mention, he wouldn’t fit in Chan’s world, that would also hurt him.

“You shouldn’t think so low of yourself, you’re not a bad person.”

“Alice you don’t understand, I’m an awful person. Anyways I’m heading out can you handle the cleanup.”

“Yeah yeah whatever.” She rolled her eyes as she watched Chan leaving the shop thinking he was a fucking idiot.

Chan sighed as he walked outside and immediately saw jeongin. He was touching the top of the head and he looked like an idiot. Was that because Chan had touched him. Fuck this kid was head over heels for him wasn’t he. Chan sighed and took another glance at him. 

Fuck he had to walk that way and jeongin was right in the middle of his path. He could just wait for him to walk away, but he seemed to be lost in his thoughts at the moment. Maybe chan could just walk past him.

The second Chan passed jeongin he practically heard the kid smiling. He heard the fast footsteps knowing that jeongin was beside him. He didn’t say anything just walked next to him. Chan thought it felt nice having someone beside him.

He looked over at jeongin for a second and smiled slightly. He was staring at his feet as he walked and his bottom lip was caught between his lips. He tended to do that whenever he wanted to say something but didn’t know how to say it.

Of course Chan had noticed a few things since he saw jeongin every day. It really wasn’t anything significant just a few minor details like his hatred for coffee.

“If you want to say something go ahead and say it.” He saw jeongin tense at being noticed and his face heated up. He couldn’t help but chuckled slightly as he continued walking.

“Sorry-“

“Don’t apologize.” That was another thing jeongin tended to do. He would say sorry even if he did nothing and he was always smiling as if he didn’t want to seem unfriendly.

“Oh alright. I was just wondering why you said I shouldn’t get missed up with you earlier.”

“Kid we met because I was high on drugs.”

“Yeah, well, um that was one thing- but you obviously don’t take them often. It’s been at least two weeks since then and you haven’t touched it. I’m assuming it had been a while before that also since you were throwing up.”

Chan felt his mouth open slightly and he just sighed. This kid wasn’t as stupid as he seemed.

“Yeah I don’t take them anymore, that was just a special case.”

“Than I don’t see a problem with you. I don’t think your a bad guy.” Chan stopped walking as he looked at jeongin. He wished that he could be blissfully unaware like jeongin was. He was going to learn the harsh realities of this world sooner or later.

“Leave me alone jeongin, I’m being serious. If I see you again I’ll hurt you.” Chan turned away from him before crossing the street leaving jeongin on the other side of the road by himself.


	5. Not a real chapter

Yes I’m aware that I totally just deleted 6 chapters, but I REGRET NOTHING!!!

Be prepared for MASS AMOUNTS OF FLUFF!!!

So basically I got really mad at myself for rushing straight to the point and I didn’t add nearly enough fluff, so here’s you guys a present. I don’t write a lot of fluff, but I am willing to make that sacrifice. 

If you didn’t come here for fluff and you came here for an unhealthy amount of angst, than you are free to leave. However I would love it if you stayed, please.

Anyways a lot of the same thing a that I already wrote will happen, just at different times. Now be prepared for an unhealthy amount of fluff that will hopefully make you uwu!!!!

I love all of you guys!!! Stay healthy and take care of yourselves!!!

Update probably coming tomorrow so be on the lookout!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Jeongin knows Chan doesn’t want him around, but he can’t help but to show up to the coffee shop anyways. He smiled as he poked his head inside to see if Chan was there but he must be on break. Alice told him earlier in the day that he was working today.

“Jeongin why are you creeping around, hurry up and come inside. Actually Chan’s out back, you can make your way over there.” Jeongin just chuckled as Alice waved him off.

When he walked out back he saw Chan leaned up against the wall a cigarette already in his mouth. Jeongin couldn’t help but to stop and stare as he took in the sight. Chan had his sleeves of his apron rolled up and jeongin could see his tattoo. He wanted to see all of it, but he could clearly make out the body of a black dragon. 

He reached his hand out instinctively tracing the shapes with his fingers. He felt Chan jump away from him and he looked up seeing the utter shock in his face.

“What the fuck are you doing here!” He said standing a solid ten feet away from jeongin. He felt his face heat up as he saw Chan pulling his sleeves down and he just wanted to curl up in a ball and die right there. 

He actually touched Chan! This wasn’t just some simple touch either! That could have been considered intimate!

“Um sorry...” he said not able to form an actual sentence at the moment. He looked up and saw Chan with his arms crossed and he was tapping his foot quickly. Oh god, he was aggravated.

“First off, don’t scare people. Second off, don’t touch someone without permission! Third off, don’t come near people who clearly don’t want you around!”

“If you really didn’t want me around wouldn’t you try harder to scare me off! All your tactics just make me wantto stay around even more!”

Chan sighed as he hung his head down. Why couldn’t this kid just get it through his head.

“Leave me alone!”

“Make me!” Jeongin looked at him seriously. His eyebrows were furrowed and his eyes narrowed to slits. It was hard to take him seriously just because Chan knew how much of a softie he was though.

“Kid I don’t want to have to hurt you-“

“If you were going to hurt me you would have done it by now.” Chan looked at him with a blank face and sighed. He really hated him. He ducking hated this kid so god damn much!

“I’m going back to work.” Chan pushed past him deliberately bumping into his shoulder as he walked inside. Jeongin couldn’t help the smirk that appeared on his face. See Chan wasn’t going to hurt him, there was no way that Chan could do that to him.

He walked inside a smile on his face and you could tell Chan was aggravated already.

“Jeonginnie I’m glad you came today! I look foreword to seeing you everyday and so does Chan!”

“I do not!” Jeongin chuckled as he leaned against the counter looking up at Chan a soft smile on his face.

“Chan, why do you try so hard to push me away?” He said in a teasing voice as he looked at the older male with bright eyes.

“Cause I hate you.”

“See that means he loves you jeongin, don’t let him fool you.”

“I hate both of you.” Chan wanted to bash his head into the counter. Now he wanted to do worse, he wanted to bash jeongin head into the counter. He sighed knowing that he couldn’t hurt the kid. No matter how much he threatened it, he knew that he wouldn’t be able to hurt him.

“Chan you wanna go out to dinner with me when-“

“Absolutely the fuck not!”

“Oh come on, please.” Jeongin was looking at him with that pout on his face again. He felt his eyes fixate on his lips and he had to shake his head. He shouldn’t be focusing on something like that.

Jeongin just kept staring at him and Chan was ready to jump off a building and welcome death. Why did the kid have to look at him like that. Why did he have to look so fucking cute! No, he was NOT cute!

Jeongin sighed as he stuck his bottom lip out more before straightening up. 

“Fine than, I’ll just ask again tomorrow.”

“Wait, what?” Chan blinked a few times hoping that he didn’t seriously just hear jeongin.

“I said, that I’ll ask again tomorrow. I’ll keep asking until you say yes.”

“That’s the spirit.” Alice reached over and ruffled his hair jeongin immediately breaking out into a cheesy smile.

He was going to keep bothering him until he went out to dinner with this kid. Can his life get any worse!

“You’ll give up eventually.”

“Yeah but do you have a strong enough will to keep putting up with me? You don’t want me around, so go to dinner with me!”

“If I go to dinner with you, you’ll leave me alone?”

“Yep!” Chan was skeptical, he didn’t believe him at all. He would never leave him alone no matter how much he tried. He was just going to have another stupid and silly request after this.

“Fine I’ll go to dinner with you.”

“Wait really? I was expecting to have to wait at least a week before you caved-“

“Saturday, are you free?” Jeongin stood frozen as he looked at Chan. He was getting asked out on date, by Chan!

“Y-yeah, I’m free.” He said still stunned.

“Don’t get too excited you’re the one who practically forced me into this.”

“He didn’t a hold a gun to your head nor did he. You asked him out all of your own accord.” Alice chuckled as she elbowed Chan lightly. She could see the pure hatred in his eyes but she knew it wasn’t real, Chan couldn’t hate them.

“Alright so should I pick you up Saturday? Are you working? What time should we meet? Where are we going-“

“Just give me your number and I’ll text when we can meet up! We can just meet here alright.” Jeongin smiled even brighter as he grabbed Chan’s hand and a pen from his pocket. He wrote his number down quickly but didn’t let go of Chan’s hands.

They were surprisingly soft but you could tell that they had been in a few fights. His knuckles were rough and scarred, but his palm was soft. Jeongin chuckled lightly as Chan yanked his hand back before rolling his eyes.

“Alright now scram kid!” Jeongin nodded his head before turning around and practically running out the store fully of happiness. He was going on a date with Chan! Chan has his number! They can call each other!

Wait a second, he doesn’t have Chan’s number though.

\- - -

“Don’t you dare hurt him!” Alice said looking at Chan seriously.

“I’ll get dinner with him and hopefully he’ll be happy with that. I just want to be left alone.”

“Then why did you ask for his number?”

“So he’d shut up!”

“This plan is just gonna backfire on you!”

“I’m fully aware of that!”


	7. Chapter 7

Jeongin couldn’t hide his excitement when he got home. He knew that he was smiling like an idiot in love, and no one would be wrong for assuming that. 

Jeongin saw jisung sitting on the couch and he froze when he saw him staring at him intently.

“Somethings wrong with you. You never smile like that and you came home late today, again.” Jisung wasn’t scolding him at all, just more or less staring what he’s noticed.He sighed as he bit his lip and looked at jisung.

“Well, I got asked out on a date.” He left out the part where he kinda blackmailed him into it, is that what it’s called. Hidings eyes widened as he jumped up and hugged jeongin tightly.

“And you were keeping this a secret! Oh my gosh who is he! I have to meet him! Who the hell has captured my baby’s attention!” Jeongin rolled his eyes as he pushed jisung off of him.

“It’s just a date.” Granted jeongin was just as excited as jiaung was.

“Just a date my ass! Is this where you’ve been sneaking off to? Why didn’t you just tell me that you were seeing someone! I was seriously contemplating putting a tracker in your phone!”

“Tell me that was a joke-“

“I’m so happy for you innie!! Oh my god we need to celebrate! My baby is growing up!” Jeongin sighed as he flopped down on the couch already regretting his decision of telling his best friend.

“I’m already grown up!”

“No you’re not you’re still my innocent baby! Wait a second.” Jisungs voice dropped and his eyes narrowed as he looked as he eyed jeongin.

“You are still my innocent baby right? He hasn’t corrupted you?”

“God no, it’s just one date jisung!” Jisung visibly sighed out of relief as he sat down next to jeongin on the couch.

“So, when is it? Where are you guys going? Tell me about him? How old is he? His he in your same classes? Does he like to sing or dance-“

“Jisung. Stop. Breath okay.” Jeongin was holding jisungs shoulders and he couldn’t help but laugh.

“I’m just saying! I wanna know! Why haven’t you told me anything.” Jisung said as he looked at jeongin a pout on his lips.

“Well, it’s just, um... we haven’t known each other long-“

“Please innie.” Jeongin bit his lip as jisung looked up at him pleading. Jeongin sighed as he looked down at his lap.

“Fine, but promise not to judge okay.” Jisung brightened up quickly and nodded his head as he stared at jeongin waiting for him to spill the tea.

“He doesn’t go to school with me. He’s older than I am and works at a coffee shop, that’s pretty much it.”

“He works at a coffee shop? You want me to believe that you two met in a coffee shop. Jeongin you hate coffee.”

“I know, we didn’t meet at the coffee shop. I just saw him and that’s the only place that I know he goes to so I keep going back just to see him.” 

“Aww, my baby is so in love! I have to meet him please! Wait no I have to tell everyone else to! Felix and hyunjin will be so happy to hear that you have a boyfriend!”

“I don’t have a boyfriend yet!” He rolled his eyes as he hit jisung playfully. He spent the majority of the night trying to evade Kissinger questions. He didn’t want to tell jisung that they met because he was high as fuck.

Jeongin sighed as he finally managed to escape. He shut the door behind him and made sure to lock the bedroom door. He didn’t feel like dealing with jisung for the rest of tonight.

Jeongin felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he sighed. Great what did jisung just text him, or could it be Chan? He grabbed the phone quickly to check who had texted, but it was just Felix. Agh, fuck me. He frowned as he flopped on the bed. Of course Chan would text him already.

\- - -

Jeongin wasn’t having a good day so far. He forgot to set his alarm and ended up being late for class. On top of that the rumors were getting worse but jeongin smiled throughout the day none the less. He tries really hard to do good in school and be liked by others, but it’s hard. 

Girls think that he’s cute but it’s nothing more than that. Guys don’t like him due to the fact that he’s a known gay. It wasn’t this bad when jisung was still in school. Everyone loved jisung because he’s fucking jisung, who wouldn’t love him!

With jisung around people never bothered him, but since his only real friend is gone, he’s a loner. So that’s precisely why he was an easy target for people. He was alone all the time, he was gay, he never complained, and it was just easy for them to target him. 

That was the reason jeongin was in the bathroom stall calling jisung as he’s crying just wanting to get picked up already. He didn’t want to tell jisung what happened, if he asked about it, than he would simply come up with some stupid lie.

“ _sorry you have reached Han jisung - don’t use your stupid sales voice - than what am I supposed to say - just say that you missed their call -_ ”

Jeongin frowned as he cut the line hearing the stupid voicemail that hosing set up ages ago. He never bothered fixing it even though he knows that you could jeongin screaming at him in the back. 

He frowned as he wiped at his eyes and forced a smile on his face. He’ll just go home and lay down in bed or something. It wasn’t that big of a deal, he didn’t need jisung to come pick him up. He was stupid for trying to call in the first place, he doesn’t want to worry him anymore.

\- - -

Chan frowned as he realized just how close he was to ending his shift. Shouldn’t he be happy that his shift was ending? No, jeongin hadn’t shown up today. Was something wrong with the kid. He hasn’t failed to show up for two weeks straight. Why didn’t he come in today.

He frowned as he grabbed his phone and than rolled his eyes at himself. What’s he gonna do, text him and ask if he’s okay? Chan frowned as he crossed his arms and his foot started rapping. He sound of the hard sole shoe against the tile rung throughout the enmity store and he could feel alive staring at him.

“Alright, what’s on your mind?”

“Jeongin didn’t show up today.” He saw Alice’s eyes widen as she smiled at him.

“Oh my god! You do care about him!”

“Oh shut up!” Chan grabbed his phone before storming off and headed outside. It was about two hours after his classes ended and with Alice telling him his schedule, jeongin should be here.

He sighed as he clicked on the recently added number before calling him. He was stupid, he knew he was stupid for doing this, but he couldn’t help but feel worry eating at him.

“Jisung-“ he heard the chocked sob and he froze as he gripped the phone tighter. He was crying.

“Jisung- please can you come pick me up. I-I don’t want to leave the bathroom, I-I’m so sorry.” Chan felt rage boiling in his body as he gripped the phone tighter. Jeongin was not okay. Something had happened to him. Something made him cry.

“I’ll come get you.” He hung the phone up before he could get a reply and headed ftowards the high school nearby.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said this was primarily going to be fluff... but I am also a primarily angst writer, so I apologize. Just know that it leads to more fluff :D

Jeongin was still trying to process the fact that it was Chan standinging outside the bathroom door and not jisung. Wasn’t it jisung that had called him earlier.

“Jeongin you can come out, there’s no one else here.” Chan sounded different. He sounded worried. Jeongin wiped at his face the tears mostly dry by now. He opened the stall to see Chan staring at him as if he was some wounded stray cat.

“I’m fine, sorry to bother you.”

“Bother me, you’re the one paying for my coffee after this.” Chan didn’t look at him again as he headed out of the bathroom. Wait a second, how the heck did Chan found him in the first place?

The two of them walked in silence as jeongin noticed that they were taking his usual route to the coffee shop. He was just waiting for Chan to go off on him. He was waiting for the questions no matter how much he didn’t feel like explaining this.

He could see the coffee shop clearly and sighed as he kept his head down low. Chan pushed the door open holding it so jeongin could walk through.

“I’m gonna get coffee, give me your card and PIN number.”

“What no, I don’t want you stealing my information.”

“Smart.” He could see the barest hint of a smile on Chan’s face and he couldn’t help but smile himself.

“Just tell me what you want, I’ll order.”

“Fine just a black coffee.” Jeongin made a face of disgust at him and Chan rolled his eyes. How the hell could he drink just plain black coffee, that would be disgusting. He shook his head as he walked up to the counter to see Alice looking at him questioningly.

“So...”

“He wants a black coffee and I guess I’ll a vanilla bean frappe, don’t hold back on the vanilla either.”

“Yeah yeah, I know how you like coffee.” She said waving him off before she started fixing the two cups of coffee. Jeongin turned back around and saw Chan was staring at him and unreadable expression on his face. He turned away a slight blush in his face as he thought about this whole situation.

Chan found him crying in the bathroom and now the two of them were at his work place drinking coffee together. He sighed as he felt a hand on his head and looked up seeing Chan.

“I’ll be right back, I’m changing out of my uniform. Just sit in the same booth in the back that you always do.” Jeongin nodded his head as Alice handed him the two cups of coffee.

“Alright one black coffee and one cup of vanilla extract.”

“I’m certain there’s at least some coffee in there.”

“It’s like two percent coffee jeongin-“

“Still too much.” He said smiling as she laughed at him.

“Whatever, just enjoy your coffee.” 

“Thank you Alice.” Jeongin smiled as he sat down in his usual seat and looked around. It felt weird to be honest, normally he only sat here if he wanted to be out of sight while he admired Chan. He sighed as he sipped at his coffee the vanilla managing to outshine the bitter taste of coffee.

Chan came back and slid into the booth across from jeongin reaching for his coffee. Jeongin almost spit out his coffee as he stared at Chan. He was wearing a simple tank top, but that wasn’t what he was staring at. Chan’s tattoos were fully on display. 

Jeongin found his eyes tracing the black dragon up and down his arm. He had a lot more muscle on him than he had first expected. Chan’s uniform does him a huge disgrace by hiding this. The tank top hugged his chest and jeongin could have sworn that he was drooling over someone’s body right now.

“Are you going to stare all day or what?”

“S-sorry!” He felt his entire face flush as he forced his eyes from Chan. He heard the older male chuckle and he looked up to see him smiling.

“You really don’t bother trying to hide it do you!”

“H-hide what?”

“You can touch it if you want. I remember the other day you tried but I jumped away.” Jeongin was still confused for a second as he stared at Chan, than he remembered. He just thought that jeongin was fascinated by his tattoo, that wasn’t it at all.

Granted the tattoo did contribute to his attraction, but it wasn’t just that. Jeongin wanted to feel those arms around him. He wanted to know what it felt like leaning against him. He wanted to be completely wrapped up in Chan.

“I won’t bite I promise.” He stood up as he pulled jeongin out of the booth and held his arm out for him. Jeongin looked at him once more before looking at his arm again. It was a beautiful tattoo that started at his wrist and wrapped around to his back. It was probably multiple tattoos connected together, but it seemed flawless to jeongin. The dragon was staring back at him as he touched Chan’s shoulder. He followed the dragons body down to his tail. 

He could feel Chan’s muscle twitch at the touch and jeongin swore he got goosebumps himself.

“You like the tattoo?”

“Yeah, it’s beautiful.”

“I got in when I was still in Seoul. I happened to find a good tattoo artist who knew what I wanted. There really isn’t some kind of special story behind it like most people think. I mean I think dragons are cool and I happen to like the color black. That’s about all there is to it.”

Jeongin nodded his head as he smiled again before dropping his hand. Chan ruffled his hair again and sat back down in the booth.

“What are ya drinking kid?”

“Oh just a vanilla frappe, wanna try?” Jeongin held the cup out and Chan shook his head.

“Nah too much sugar, I actually like the taste of coffee.”

“Ew.” Jeongin said as he chuckled and shook his head. “Coffee is disgusting, it’s so bitter. I like sweet things better.”

“Is that the case?” Chan raised an eyebrow at him and jeongin felt his face flush. He was just talking about food, Chan shouldn’t be making stabs at him right now. 

“You can be sweet.”

“Who said I was talking about myself.” Jeongin wanted to slam his head down on the table right now. He looked up to see Chan laughing and he froze as he stared at Chan. He was laughing. Chan, the person who usually had a cold stare and a frown on his face, was laughing. 

Jeongin wanted to burn the image in his head as he stared at him. He had a cute smile and the way his eyes crinkled was adorable. He had the slightest hint of dimples and jeongin swore his heart stopped at the sight.

“I’m just messing with you.” Chan said as he went back to drinking his coffee. The silence that fell wasn’t by any means awkward. Jeongin couldn’t help but smile as he drank his sugar filled coffee. 

However the moment of happiness couldn’t last long. Jeongin remembered why he was here, why Chan was sitting across from him. His smile disappeared and he let his head hang down. He could feel Chan staring at him and he shook his head before looking back up at him.

“Why haven’t you asked me anything yet? What are you trying to accomplish here? Are you trying to get me to let my guard down so I can tell you everything-“

“If you don’t want to tell me anything you don’t have to. I’m not going to question you or anything.”

“Then why?” Jeongin was confused. Chan didn’t want to know what happened?

“Look, I heard you on the phone crying. You sounded hurt and I just thought that you’re too young to have to deal with pain like that. I understand if you don’t want to tell me, but if you want to tell me than by all means go ahead.” Chan wasn’t smiling anymore, he wouldn’t even look at jeongin.

Chan was actually worried about and jeongin couldn’t help but smile at that thought.

“Thank you.” 

“Alright you should get back-“

“I don’t think jisung is home, you wanna come over?” Chan blinked as he looked at jeongin and frowned. He couldn’t go over to his place. The kid was too vulnerable and Chan didn’t want to do something that would end up hurting him.

“I thought I told you that I didn’t want to be bothered by you, now get out here.” Jeongin smiled as he nodded his head and stood up before waving at Chan and leaving the store. He sighed as he watched him take every step away from him. Fuck what was wrong with you Chan?


	9. Chapter 9

“Jisung I have a problem!” It was Saturday morning and jeongin had no clue what the hell he was doing. After the little ‘date’ with Chan at the coffee shop, he has been on cloud 9. Jeongin hasn’t been able to think of anything other than Chan and now that he was supposed to actually go on a real date, he was freaking out.

“Jeongin what’s wrong!” Jisung came running into the room to find jeongin sitting on the floor his shirt tossed to the side, along with his entire closet. Jeongin had been trying to find something to wear, but nothing seemed right. He had tossed so many different pieces of clothing aside, he wasn’t sure if he had anymore options.

“Baby, are you freaking out because of your date?” Jeongin nodded his head a pout on his face earning a laugh from jisung.

“Let me help you. Wheee are you going?” He started to sort through jeongin clothes organizing them into a few piles, but jeongin didn’t know what they were for at all.

“Umm actually, I don’t know. I’m supposed to meet up with him when he texts me, then he’ll tell me we’re we are going.” Jisung stared at him blankly before he sighed.

“Well that’s great.”

“Tell me about it.” Jeongin frowned as he laid his head down on the edge of the bed. Why did this have to be so complicated. Should he go with something casual, something sexy, something cute? Fuck! Was he just overthinking this?

What did Chan like?

Jeongin a mind was blank. He had no clue what Chan’s actual tastes were. He doesn’t even know if Chan is gay. The only reason he agreed to this was because jeongin said he’d leave him alone, which of course was a lie. 

Jeongin found himself frowning even more as he buried his head in the blankets. He didn’t want to show up looking like a complete idiot, he needed to make a good impression here. He didn’t know why, but maybe if he did good here, Chan won’t want him to leave.

“Jeongin! Are you listeneing to me!” Jeongin shot his head up and looked at jisung a frown on his face.

“Sorry, what were you saying hyung?”

“Okay first off I know you only said hyung cause you don’t want to get fussed at-“

“That’s not true.” Jeongin crossed his arms pouting. He hated how well jisung knew him sometimes.

“Alright whatever you say. Anyways I was saying that you should go with something versatile. Don’t be too casual, but don’t be too over the top.”

“Wow thanks.” Jeongin said already having known that. He wanted more help but this was all jisung had to offer him.

“Well we don’t know where you’re going, I don’t know what this guy likes, and you won’t tell me anything! How am I supposed to help you!”

“Well did you ever think that I don’t know what this guys likes either!” Jeongin sighed as he looked at jisung who was staring at him pitifully.

“Huh, well he likes you jeongin. So why don’t you just put on one of your favorite outfits. I’m certain he won’t mind as long as it’s you wearing it.” He knew jisung was trying to be cheeky, but it didn’t help at all.

“Alright, thanks sungie.” He said already getting back up on his two feet. He’ll just have to figure this out for himself now won’t he. Jisung patted his head before walking out and shutting the door back.

“I don’t even know if he likes me though.” Jeongin mumbled to himself kicking a pile of clothes across the room.

\- - -

Jeongin stared at himself in the mirror a slight frown on his face. He decided to listen to hiding in the end and just go eight something he always wears. He stared at the tight black jeans wondering if he should have gone with shorts. 

It doesn’t matter at this point anymore. He threw the shirt on his hands quickly and took another look in the mirror.

He thought he looked cute with the baggy half white and half yello button up, but was it too much? He sighed as he continued judging himself for a solid ten minutes.

He didn’t want to use any heavy makeup so he just did a little bit of eyeshadow and some lip gloss, but should he wear more than that. Should he change his shirt to a simple tshirt? Should he wear shorts? How hot was it going to be today? Did Chan like it when he wore darker colors or lighter colors? Should he go with a darker color shirt so there’s not too much contrast?

“Stop overthinking things jeongin, you look adorable.”

“But do I want to be adorable?”

“You’re adorable in anything that you wear.” Jeongin sighed deciding just to leave on what he was wearing. He wasn’t going to be happy with anything that he wore, so might as well not bother trying, right?

He felt his phone ringing and he almost dropped it trying to grab it off the counter. He saw Chan’s name on his screen and he smiled answering it.

“Chan?”

“Meet me at the coffee shop in thirty minutes alright?”

“Alri-“ he heard the phone beeping and he sighed to see that Chan had hung up on him. He should probably go ahead and leave so that he wouldn’t be late. That would be awful if he was late on his first date.

“Alright jisung I gotta go! I’ll see you later! If you get hungry there leftovers in the fridge!” Jeongin paractically ran to the door before pausing to see jisung in the kitchen grabbing his keys.

“Let me drive you. I wanna meet him, please!” Jeongin frowned looking at jisung. Not yet. He didn’t want to introduce them just yet. He needed to know that he had an in with Chan first.

“It’s alright jisung, maybe some other time.” He saw jisungs grin fall into a pout and he just shook his head.

“I’ll be back later alright.” Jeongin opened the door before taking a deep breath and walking towards the coffee shop.

\- - -

“Chan has a crush! Chan has a crush on jeongin!”

“Shut the fuck it no I don’t!”

“Yeah, then what was that whole scene yesterday that you caused.”

“I didn’t cause anything.” Chan said as he sat down at one of the tables. Alice has been making fun of him ever since she witnessed what jad happened yesterday. She’s convinced that the feeling Chan has, is in fact a crush on jeongin.

It couldn’t be though. He was just too cute, too innocent, too young. He wasn’t anything like Chan, or like anything that Chan has ever been with. He normally went after the hot chicks that were fucking spoiled and had a bad attitude. Granted, those were just mostly one night stands.

“It’s alright to admit you have feelings Chan-“

“Shut up he’s here.” Chan saw as jeongin pushed the doors open and he felt his heart skip a bit for a moment. Jeongin normally showed up in his school uniform and this was the first time that he had actually seen him in regular clothes. 

He looked older than he normally did with the makeup and the way he styled his hair. Chan could tell that jeongin had been working all morning on trying to look decent and he couldn’t help but find that cute. 

Jeongin had spotted Chan and put on his normal cheeky grin that he did every time he saw Chan. Chan rolled his eyes slightly as he stood up and walked over next to jeongin.

“So where are we going?”

“Oh just a small restaurant I found and wanted to try. You’re paying though.”

“That’s fine by me.” He could tell that jeongin was trying his hardest not to stare and he couldn’t help but smirk. He was just too adorable with how much he was trying.

“Come on jeongin.” He walked out the door holding the door open for the two of them. He couldn’t stop staring at jeongin though. His lips were tinted pink with lipgloss and the eyeliner made his eyes look even more fox like. 

There was a certain beauty to him that he normally didn’t have, but his hair wasn’t right. It looked like he had sprayed a lot of hairspray in it. It looked stiff and not as fluffy as it normally did. Plus, he styled it differently. It wasn’t hanging over his forehead but indeed pushed to the side.

“Hold on a second jeongin.” He grabbed the boys wrist before turning him towards himself and ruffled his hair. He smiled slightly to find that his hair was just as soft as it normally was. He pushed his bangs down over his spread and smiled to himself.

“Better.”


	10. Chapter 10

Jeongin was clearly staring at Chan’s hand and he wanted to laugh at the sight. The younger male clearly wanted to hold his hand but he was too shy to say anything. Chan rolled his eyes and shook his head. He was not going to do that with jeongin.

He didn’t want them to be seen as a couple. He was just going out to lunch with an acquaintance, that was all.

“Chan-“

“No you can’t hold my hand.” He snapped at the younger sending him a glare. He needed to draw a line and quick. He didn’t want jeongin to get the wrong idea from this. After this stupid ‘date’ he could go back to normal. He wouldn’t have to interact with him again.

“That’s not what I was going to say.” He heard him mumble weakly and Chan sighed as he turned his head to look at jeongin. He was looking down at the ground his bangs hanging in his eyes. His cheeks were slightly flushed and he had his bottom lip between his teeth. 

Chan blinked for a second and looked at him again. It was adorable how he could see his lips already turning red from the pressure. Would they be easy to bruise? Would the skin break? Would his blood taste as sweet as he looked?

“Then what was it.” Chan said shaking his head abruptly. He really needed to stop looking at jeongins lips. He couldn’t keep having these sort of thoughts. He was just horny that’s all, he hasn’t had sex in forever and jeongin was girly looking. Yeah that’s what this was.

“We passed the restaurant.” Jeongin said pointing behind him and Chan just sighed.

“My bad.” He looked at jeongin again to see him smiling this time. His chin was sharp, a lot different from a women’s. He sighed as he thought about it. Jeongin didn’t look like a girl, he had manly features. There was just a few things that made him seem a bit more girly than most guys. So why did these thoughts keep coming, Chan wasn’t gay, he couldn’t be.

Chan walked towards the small establishment getting them a booth fairly easy. He let jeongin sit down first so that he could sit across from him. He didn’t want jeongin sitting next to him.

“Chan-“

“What do you want now.” He knew he was being colder than usual, but he needed these thoughts to stop. If he could get rid of his object of desire than they would be gone. No! Jeongin wasn’t his object of desire.

“I’m sorry.” Chan sighed as he saw jeongin shrink into himself. 

“It’s fine. What did you want?”

“It’s nothing.” The silence between them was awkward and tense. Chan sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. He knew jeongin was being shy and awkward but why. Why was he acting like this, couldn’t he just be normal like he usually is. 

The waitress came by and set the food down smiling at the both of them. 

“Hope you enjoy your food.”

“Thank you.” Chan said seeing how she was obviously checking him out. It was annoying.

“So what brings the two of you here? We don’t get that many customers being as small as we are.” She didn’t even glance in jeongin direction and for some reason that agitated him even more.

“We’re on a date.” He said looking her dead in the eyes. He heard jeongin make a sound that almost sounded as if he was squealing.

“Oh well than I’ll leave you two alone now.”

“That would be great.” Chan said turning back towards his food. He didn’t miss the annoyed look in her eyes as she disappeared from his sight.

“So we’re on a date?”

“I said that so she’s leave me alone, this isn’t a date.” He could see the clear disappointment on jeongin face but he didn’t care about that. He didn’t care that he had made the kid sad. 

Chan sighed as he felt the tense and awkward atmosphere return. What was wrong with jeongin. Why was he acting like this? Was he hoping for Chan to be more open with him or something? Was he actually hoping thy at this was a real date?

“So who’s jisung?” He said remembering that was the name he had called out for on the phone.

“He’s my best friend. We live together-“

“You don’t live with your parents?”

“No.” He could see jeongin demeaned change and he decided that this was probably a sore topic. He didn’t want to make him even more depressed. Than again, if Chan pushed his buttons right, would jeongin leave him alone?

“Why were you crying in the bathroom? Did the two of you get in a fight?” He saw jeongin tense at the question and he couldn’t help but smirk. He was getting closer to being alone again... wait, he’d be alone again. 

He wouldn’t have anyone who came somewhere just to see him. He wouldn’t have anyone to accompany him on his smoke breaks. He would be alone without jeongin. Maybe he still wants him around, but not as a lover like this boy is hoping for, but just as company. Yeah he would just draw a line that keeps jeongin close, but far enough away.

“Jisung has already graduated, he doesn’t go to the same school as me. It was just a couple of guys there.” Chan frowned as he noticed that jeongin wasn’t looking at him right now. He shouldn’t have brought it. He didnt want jeongin to be upset. He wanted to see him smile again.

“Jeongin-“

“I’m okay you don’t have to worry about me. I was thankful that you came to get me. I was even happier when you didn’t force me to tell you what’s wrong and instead tried to get my mind off of it. But I guess everyone gets curious right?”

“You don’t-“

“You want to know don’t you?” Jeongin still wouldn’t look at him. Why was that bothering him so much?

“You don’t have to tell me.” He sighed. He needed jeongin to smile, but what would make him smile? He liked being near him, Chan hasn’t ever seen him not smiling around him. Chan sighed as he stood up and watched as jeongin stared at him curiously. Chan moved his food to the other side of the table before sitting down next to jeongin.

He looked out the corner of his eyes to see jeongin blushing slightly as he stared at him blinking slowly.

“You were staring at my hand earlier. I’m not stupid, you were too shy to ask.” He held his hand out towards jeongin and saw his mouth drop open. He looked at Chan before looking back at his hand and smiled brightly. Chan sighed out of relief before smiling himself as he felt jeongins hand intertwine with his.

“Happy now?”

“Yes, very happy.” He shook his head slightly as he continued eating. He looked over to see that jeongin was still staring at their hands and he couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Just to let you know, I only did this to make you smile. It doesn’t mean anything.”

“I know. I’m fine with this being a one sided relationship, just as kind as you let me be near you.” It was Chan’s turn to stop and stare at jeongin. He shouldn’t say things like that. Things like that made Chan’s head spin.

“As long as you know that I’ll never go out with you.”

“I can always hope.”

“In your dreams kid.” He said before pulling his hand away and rolling his eyes. He saw jeongin pout as he stared at Chan.

“Please! You’re hand was warm!”

“No! I don’t want you to get any wrong ideas.” Chan could feel his cheeks heating up and he had to blink for a few seconds. Was he getting flustered? No he couldn’t be, he was just hot sitting next to jeongin.

“I won’t get the wrong idea.” He could hear jeongin mumbling to himself as he was eating and Chan couldn’t help but to think it was cute seeing him like this. It felt different today than it normally did. Maybe it was because jeongin actually admitted to his crush on Chan. He kept that thought in mind feeling the warmth radiating from it. Jeongin had a crush on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you guys dying from the fluff yet ^/////^


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I know it’s been a while since I updated, but it’s been pretty depressing on me end. I’m just dealing with a few things so I’m sorry if I don’t update this as often as I should. 
> 
> I hope all of you are doing okay! I’m sending everyone my love so please enjoy the chapter and have a wonderful day/night!!!!

Jeongin had told jisung all about his date. He told him how Chan said that he wanted him to stay around and how he held his hand. It was all so much for jeongin, he was way too happy for his own good.

Chan wanted him to stay.

Jeongin went to bed that night that being the only thing he could focus on. It was the same in the morning.

Chan wanted him to stay.

All he wanted to do was to hurry up and get dressed so that he could go to the coffee shop. Jisung had plans to go back home this week, which meant jeongin could do whatever he wanted. 

He was determined to spend as much time with Chan as he possibly could. There was absolutely nothing that could make him feel like shit this week.

“Channie!” He pushed the door open to the coffee shop and saw Chan turn away from him and walk towards the back of the shop. 

He looked around to see Alice laughing as all of the customers were staring at him. He looked at Alice and made a surprised expression before smiling to himself.

He had just shouted in the middle of the store, to Chan. The same person who scowled at everybody and had a bad attitude. Than jeongin, the one wearing a pastel pink hoodie and short, was giving him nicknames.

The people in the store must be really confused.

He felt his face flush as he looked down at his feet and made his way to the back as quick as he could. Chan was leaning against the wall and looked up only when jeongin came outside.

“Really?” He said giving jeongin his usual glare. His arms were crossed over his chest and his foot was tapping the ground rapidly. Fuck, he was annoyed.

“I’m sorry.” He said biting his bottom lip and staring down at his feet. He reached for the bottom of his jacket fiddling with the edge.

Chan bit his lip as he shook his head. Jeongin could just be too cute at times. Chan thought it was adorable how he busted through the door and called out to him, not Alice.

That thought alone made him smile. He wouldn’t mind coming home and seeing jeongin smile at him like that. Having jeongin greet him like a lonely puppy who had to sit home while he worked.

Chan reached out and patted jeongin a head and leaned against the wall again. He reached into his pocket and grabbed his cigarettes lighting it quickly.

Jeongin brought his hands up to his head. He smiled when Chan touched him, he loved it when Chan patted his head. He felt loved.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Jeongin said his demeanor changing within seconds. Chan had a cigarette in his mouth and he sighed. He had been trying so hard to get him to quit, but it seemed as if he was failing miserably.

“I’m on my smoke break, what do you think I’m doing.” Chan said a slight smirk on his face. He hated this game at first, but he’s grown used to it. He tries to smoke and jeongin steals it. He’s cut back drastically because of it, but at the same time. If he stopped smoking entirely, jeongin would stop this whole game.

“It’s bad for your lungs!” He pulled the cigarette away from Chan a frown on his face.

“Oh come on-“

“How would you like it if I started smoking?” He said looking Chan dead in the eye. Jeongin wouldn’t, there was no way jeongin could do that, but maybe Chan could see how far he was planning on taking this.

“I wouldn’t care much, it’s your life.” He shrugged as he looked over at jeongin who had a serious expression on his face.

“Fine than.” Jeongin parted his lips slightly before closing them around the cigarette. Chan widened his eyes before snatching the thing away from him. 

Jeongin smiled his big cheesy grin as he looked up at Chan.

“Ha, I knew you’d stop me.”

“And what if I didn’t?” Chan said as he dropped the cigarette and stepped on it, crushing it against the ground.

“I wasn’t concerned about that, because I knew you’d stop me.”

“That’s not a good mentality in life. Don’t rely solely on people.” He looked at jeongin and sighed. He was so innocent, it would be easy for people to manipulate and take advantage of him. He couldn’t let that happen.

What the fuck was he thinking!

There was no way he was going to start protecting him. He didn’t mind having jeongin around, but that didn’t mean he wanted to protect him.

“Yeah but you can’t live your life without trusting people either.” Chan glared at him as he saw the smug look on Kronos face. He takes that back. He isn’t innocent. He can be evil.

“Whatever I’m getting back to work. You can just go and sit down watching me like the creep you are.”

“Obviously you don’t mind-“

“Doesn’t mean you’re not a creep.” He sighed as he pushed the door open and walked back to the counter. He could see a few customers chuckling as he walked inside. They were pointing towards him and jeongin and he just sighed.

“So, you got yourself a cute little boyfriend-“

“He is not my boyfriend.”

“My how the cole and hateful Chan has fallen! It was a cute little fox that has torn apart his frozen heart-“

“Will you shut up!” He said as he rolled his eyes a small smile on his face.

“You’re smiling! Oh my god! I’m right aren’t I!’you fell for jeongin-“

“I did not! Now shut up!” He said as he elbowed her noticing that she was getting loud. It wasn’t that he was in love with jeongin. He wasn’t even gay! How the hell could he love him anyways. He just liked his company, that was all.

“Yeah yeah, whatever you say.” Alice chuckled continuously making fun at Chan every chance she got. Chan was annoyed by the time his shift was over. Jeongin had stayed the whole time making idle conversation with him and Alice whenever they weren’t busy.

He sighed as he glanced over at him for what seemed like the millionth time that day. Nothing had changed. He was staring at his phone a soft smile on his face. Chan sighed as he dried of his hands and walked over to the table jeongin was sitting at.

“Come on, I’m ready to leave.” He saw jeongin visablly jump as he heard Chan speak.

“Oh, I’m alright.” Jeongin scrambled to his feet quickly before following after Chan.

“Where do you live, I’ll walk you home. It’s late and you seem like you’d be the type to get in trouble.”

“Am not.” He grumbled under his breath rolling his eyes.

“Where do you live?” Chan said turning around to look at jeongin a scowl on his face.

“It’s not too far from here, just go take a right down insomnia lane. I can walk there by myself.”

“It’s fine, I already offered, come on.” Jeongin lives in the complete opposite direction of what he did. Oh well, he had already offered might as well commit.

“So does that mean you’re going to stay over? I saw your face drop. You live nowhere near me do you?”

“I am not staying over-“

“Oh come on, please!” Jeongin stuck his bottom lip out and Chan sighed. He hated it when jeongin pouted, because he looked fucking cute enough to eat. He couldn’t stop staring at his lips wondering how they’d taste. Would they be as sweet as they looked?

“Fine.” He said as he shook his head. He had to stop thinking like this. Things like this made him question his own sexuality. He shouldn’t want to kiss jeongin. Maybe he just hasn’t had sex in a while and he’s horny. Yeah, that’s what he’ll say. He should just go to a club and fuck some drunk girl, that’ll make him feel better.

“Anyways here we are. Last time you were here, you were high as fu-“

“Shut up. We don’t speak of that.” Chan said as he sighed. He sometimes forgets that’s that how the two of them met. What if he never decided to get high that day? Would he still have met jeongin? Would he be happier if he hadn’t?

“Anyways, make yourself at home, I’m gonna fox some tea.”

“Alright.” Jeongin was smiling as he bractically bounced off to the kitchen. Chan flopped down on the couch looking around. It was small, but was still definitely bigger than Chan’s own apartment. He sighed as he leaned his head back his eyes falling closed.

It only took a few minutes for the tea to finish and jeongin set the two cups down. Chan still had his eyes closed and jeongin couldn’t help but smile. He sat down next to him trying not to make any sudden moves before laying his head down in Chan’s lap.

Chan shot his head up quickly and looked down at jeongin, who was smiling up at him.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

“I’m tired, let me sleep okay.” Jeongin was looking at him with that pout again and he groaned. How would lips look bruised and swollen from kissing him?

“Fine do what you want.” Chan sighed knowing that jeongin would anyways.

“Thank you.” He felt jeongin move around until he was stead across the couch and his jacket had been pushed up from the movements. Chan saw milky white skin and he had to stop himself from groaning. He had perfect skin. No marks or anything. Chan swallowed hard as he tried not to think about how badly he wanted to mark jeongin.

He wanted to brand him with hickies and bruises from how tightly he was holding him down. He wanted to hear what kind of sounds jeongin made when Chan touched him. 

He shook his head as he forced himself to look away from jeongin. Fuck! Why the hell was he thinking shit like this. He must be really fucking horny.


End file.
